


Сделка века

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Кархародоны выменивают у Механикус оружие на археотех, но что-то пошло не так, как всегда
Kudos: 1





	Сделка века

— Подтверждена идентификация корабля первого ранга. Тип: боевая баржа Адептус Астартес. Степень опасности: чрезвычайная...  
***  
Магос Лациус пытался унять нервную дрожь в коленках. Обычно он полагал, что его коленки не могут дрожать — если, конечно, аугметика полностью исправна, а она исправна. Также он полагал, что давно избавился от эмоций.  
Каждый визит на Затерянный Мир уничтожал иллюзии магоса.  
Алые рясы служителей Омниссии хлопали под порывами ветра, а пыль забивала сочленения аугментированных конечностей. Так было в первый раз, когда магос Лациус прибыл сюда для встречи с Астартес; так было и в этот раз. И, как в тот первый раз, магосу Лациусу пришлось напоминать себе, что эти угрюмые молчаливые люди огромного роста, в древней священной броне и с оружием, перед которым следовало преклонить колени, прибыли не для расправы, а для мирной торговли.  
Их внешность и вооруженность не вязались с мирной торговлей.  
Сегодня магос рассчитывал смягчить суровость контрагентов при помощи испытанного средства. Испытанного, правда, не им самим, но его эффективность была неоднократно зафиксирована другими служителями Омниссии и не подлежала сомнению. Контрагенты уже прибыли и неподвижно стояли около своих ящиков и стазис-контейнеров, — десять могучих фигур, одна из них в красном и с символом Махина Опус. Брат Хитаки, порадовался Лациус. Технодесантник — почти коллега. А предводитель контрагентов — наверняка капитан Акаму, он всегда занимается сделками с Механикус.  
Эксплоратор Кукс едва сдерживал возбужденные вопли на бинарике: у Астартес было чем поживиться. А вот магос домина Карбон озабоченно подсчитывала количество человеко-часов, необходимых на то, чтобы отчистить пыль Затерянного Мира. О чем думали контрагенты, магос Лациус не представлял. Серые с черным доспехи с белой хищной рыбой на наплечнике, холодные черные линзы шлемов, бесстрастное рычание низких голосов через вокс... Да тут даже специалист по эмоциональной жизни Адептус Астартес ничего бы не понял!  
Магос Лациус приветствовал их заученными ритуальными фразами.  
— Приветствую вас, дети Пустоты...  
— Приветствую, служители Бога-Машины. Мы здесь, взыскуя благ Серой Подати...  
Магос помедлил. Кажется, самое время было слегка отступить от протокола.  
— Примечание: встречу надо отметить, — наконец сказал он. — Предложение: разрешите вас угостить.  
«Дети Пустоты» тоже помедлили, и за это время у магоса все механические сердца и одно живое успели ухнуть в аугметические пятки. Но капитан Акаму утвердительно кивнул.  
Они отправились в долину, где располагалась огромная, очень древняя рукотворная пещера. Здесь происходил осмотр предлагаемого к обмену. А сегодня младшие магосы проворно выкатили на тачке две огромные канистры и металлические кубки, наполнили их...  
— Это напоминает машинное масло, — заметил капитан Акаму. — Ваша разработка, магос?  
— Нет-нет, это разработка Астартес из ордена Космических Волков, — торопливо сообщил Лациус. Если бы у него остались мягкие ткани лица, он бы покраснел. Акаму, однако, удовлетворенно кивнул и отпил из кубка.  
Остальные космодесантники последовали его примеру. Но один из них, в синем доспехе библиария, подозрительно покосился на Механикус. Те, попискивая на бинарике от страха, поспешили пригубить адское пойло с Фенриса под неслышные причитания магоса домины Карбон о том, сколько внутренней аугметики им придется восстанавливать после этого...  
Хитаки внезапно расхохотался.  
— Неплохо, — заявил он и хлопнул себя по ляжке. — Чуваки, давно я так не бухал!  
— Бля, — отозвался другой космодесантник. — Гадом буду, ну и выпивка!  
— Чтоб меня, только дети Русса способны на такое, — заявил капитан Акану, и вся их десятка молодецки заржала.  
У магоса голова закружилась, в животе будто костер развели, а ноги начали сами собой разъезжаться. Он оперся на плечо эксплоратора Кукса, который опасливо пялился на Астартес.  
— Что это с ними? — просигналил он. — Впервые вижу, чтобы они себя так вели...  
— Может, посмотрим, что они нам привезли? — напомнила магос домина Карбон.  
— Эй, вы чего там застряли? — технодесантник Хитаки замахал Механикус. — Валяйте, смотрите, чего мы притаранили! Ну?  
Магос Лациус взглянул на стазис-контейнер — и охнул.  
— Это же... это же...  
— Фрагмент СШК, дядя, не жук на скатерть начихал! — ухмыльнулся Хитаки.  
— А это...  
— Ну ты офигел, что ли? Отличный вычислительный кабель, что ты в него своими корявками тычешь?  
— А-а... ик... хренеть, — высказался эксплоратор.  
— Еще бы! — Акаму приосанился, сколько ему позволял терминаторский доспех. — Знаете, сколько всего болтается во Внешней тьме? А достать это можем только мы, Кархародон Астра!  
У магоса Лациуса ноги отказывались передвигаться — то ли из-за проклятого напитка, то ли от волнения, но, взглянув еще раз на уникальный археотех, он понял, что готов отдать за него все.  
И Марс впридачу.  
— А теперь покажите, что там у вас, — затребовал Акаму, — и выпьем еще по одной!  
— Не надо, — взмолилась магос домина Карбон.  
— Девушка, красавица, как это «не надо»? А сделку обмыть?  
Магоса домину уже лет двести как не называли красавицей. Ее аугметика была сугубо функциональной и такой функции, как эстетичность, не предусматривала. Но от комплимента Карбон поплыла и промурлыкала:  
— С тобой, миленок, — что угодно!

***  
— Удачно прошла Серая Подать, — резюмировал капитан Акаму.  
На борту боевой баржи «Никтор» они провели повторную проверку оружия, полученного в обмен на археотех. Археотех был ценным, однако выменять столько оружия, запчастей и боеприпасов никто не рассчитывал.  
Если бы еще головы после угощения Механикус не болели...  
— Она назвала меня миленком, — поделился Хитаки. Остальные Кархародон Астра молча и синхронно обернулись к нему. Акаму вздохнул и ответил: — Это плюс.  
Грузовая баржа Механикус в это время уносила к Марсу множество редкого археотеха и очень недовольного магоса Лациуса.  
— Вопрос: кто решил, что Астартес от приема внутрь напитка станут сговорчивее? — сурово вопрошал он. — Замечание: Астартес и сговорчивость несовместимы в принципе!  
— Информация, — добавил эксплоратор Кукс, — они взяли у нас на 73,14% больше оружия, чем обычно. — Он подумал и уточнил: — Дополнение: они доставили крайне редкий и ценный археотех.  
— Сообщение: главный магос Лациус, вы сами предложили их споить, чтобы они дали больше, а взяли меньше, — вякнула Карбон.  
Лациус подумал.  
— Вывод, — сказал он, — это не должно быть загружено в ноосферу!


End file.
